Those Three Words
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Those Who Know," by BaronessBlixen. Niles explains to David that love comes in all shapes and sizes. Fluffy one-shot. Rating is for minor innuendo.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks once again to Anika (BaronessBlixen) for writing "Those Who Know." Despite the lack of plot, it managed to spark something. I hope this lives up to the original!

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

Niles' heart melted at the words from his young son. It was an ordinary evening, like so many others. But these moments were precious, because David was a walking, talking miracle. But then Niles began to think about what his son had just said. Lately, he'd been thinking a lot about that small, yet powerful word: "Love." As a child, he'd told his mother he loved her thousands of times. And he'd said it to his father occasionally. With Frasier, it was easier; they thought the same way, and so things didn't always need to be spelled out. But Niles had never shied away from showing love to those he cared about.

When he grew up, found Maris, and got married, it didn't change things much in that regard. He told Maris he loved her, and for some unknown reason, it really didn't upset him when she did not return the sentiment. Niles merely shrugged off.

But one night, he stumbled into his brother's apartment and realized he knew nothing about love. Because, suddenly, the word he'd always been able to say would not come. It was much too small a word for the way he felt about Daphne. It literally took years before he was able to confess his feelings to her.

Now here was David, saying the same word with the same ease Niles had once said it. "You know, saying 'I love you' is a pretty big deal, David. And you should never say it unless you really mean it."

"But I _do_ mean it, Daddy! I think you're the bestest Daddy in the world!"

When David's tiny arms reached around his neck, Niles was sure he was in heaven. "Well, thank you, son. I love you, too. But love comes in all different shapes and sizes. I love you, and Grandpa and Uncle Frasier. That's my family. But your mommy is a different story."

David said nothing. All he could do was look up at his father in confusion.

Niles laughed at the look on his son's face. "When I first saw your mom, I was amazed. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. But I just couldn't tell her. Oh, I tried. Many times, I imagined speaking the words I kept in my heart."

"But you _love_ her!" David protested. To a three-year-old, love is love. End of story. If only grown-up love were so simple.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. But what I'm trying to tell you is that it's great that you love Mommy and me and that you want to tell us. Nothing makes me happier than hearing you tell me that. But I'm just saying...someday there may come a time when it isn't so easy to say those words to someone. It can be scary, and you might think you can't do it." As he spoke, Niles could tell that David was fading rapidly. Still, he felt that this lesson was too important to stop now. "Even if it's hard, and you think there's no way she'll listen, or that she won't feel the same, you've got to try. Otherwise, all you're left with are regrets. Just something to think about." Niles leaned down to kiss his sleeping child's forehead.

After taking a moment to watch his precious boy sleep, he got up and turned out the light. The soft glow of his Superman nightlight was all that illuminated the room. Quietly, he crept out into the hallway, literally running right into Daphne.

Daphne laughed at their "collision." She carried a laundry basket, and she hadn't even seen her husband until he was right in front of her. As usual, her mind was a million miles away. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't even see you!"

Niles reached out to caress her cheek. "It's all right, my love." For a moment, he could do nothing but stare at her, awed by her beauty even now.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I've been doing chores all day. I must love bloody awful by now!"

"You're beautiful, Daphne. Always. For so long, I wanted to tell you that, and so much more. I think I could've put the best poets to shame in describing you. But the words just wouldn't come."

Daphne thought back to those years. Though it had all happened so long ago, it was never far from her mind. All the nervous glances, the smiles, the signs she missed. She looked at him now, and she felt a familiar desire. She quickly put the laundry basket down. The clothes could wait. "Well, perhaps there's another way you could express your love."

Niles sighed as his wife took his hand, playfully leading him toward the master bedroom. His talk with David about love was far from over. A topic as large and powerful as that could never be covered in one conversation. True love never ends. It's a lesson Niles learned the hard way, but hopefully David can avoid some of his father's mistakes. _Even if he doesn't_, Niles thought as he and Daphne neared their bed, _the end result is more than worth it_.

**The End**


End file.
